


覆巢之下

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 对于黑檀心公约的德罗夫而言，这只是一个寻常的下午，但他却在这一天失去了灵魂，还不得不和一个来自先祖神州的高精灵间谍，一起摆脱匕落联盟的追击。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 选日本语是为抗议

第二纪元，五百八十二年，塔姆瑞尔大陆陷入混乱，三个阵营建立起来，他们互相争斗，都想成为塔姆瑞尔的皇帝。  
“你终于醒了。”这个人有着精灵的口音，奇怪，德罗夫想，他隶属的小分队没有暗精灵啊。  
“德罗夫·火斧，下士，裂谷地区第37小分队成员。”德罗夫勉强睁开眼睛，眼前确实是一个精灵，可是这黄色的皮肤，完全没有蓝色的迹象——他不是暗精灵，而是高精灵。  
德罗夫突然清醒过来：高精灵是先祖神州的一部分，先祖神州远在西南方，怎么会深入塔姆瑞尔北方来？！  
“轻松点，轻松点，伙计。”那个精灵转换了强调，听起来完全就是地地道道的诺德人，“你也知道，战场上不止有人冲锋陷阵，还要有人获取情报吧？”  
“你是个该死的先祖神州间谍。”德罗夫面对敌人，拿不出好脸色。  
那个高精灵间谍没有生气，反而笑了起来：“敌人的仇恨，就是对我业绩的褒奖。我勉为其难接受你的夸赞了，但是，现在，我们共同的敌人是匕落联盟。”  
“什么？”德罗夫没明白。  
“你还没发现吗？我们俩都被匕落联盟的人抓起来了。被绑起来了。”  
哦。原来不是这个该死的间谍把自己抓起来了啊。  
但匕落联盟怎么会深入裂谷？德罗夫问出了自己的疑问：“匕落联盟离这里有一定距离，他们怎么过来的？”  
“显然，我们已经不在裂谷了。”  
什么？  
“我们现在在战火的最鼎盛处，在人人都想夺得的地方：帝都。”


	2. Chapter 2

德罗夫近乎目瞪口呆地看着高精灵用法术打开锁链。“既然你从一开始就能离开，那你为什么要等我醒来？”  
高精灵灵敏地从白色断壁残垣上跳下，笑着调侃：“显然你的诺德脑袋还没意识到。”  
德罗夫对高精灵的种族歧视言论想当不满，但他没有发作，他还要仰仗眼前这个精灵，才能返回黑檀心公约。  
“你没有灵魂了。”  
“你被迪德拉夺去了灵魂，却依然活着。这使你成为了一种战略资源，因为很多魔法都与灵魂相关，不论直接、间接，如果可以这样说的话。”高精灵带着德罗夫穿行在着火的街道中，“所以匕落联盟想要你。顺便一提，你可以叫我索利里安。”  
索利里安谨慎地回避了先祖神州也想要诺德人的事实，好在诺德人也没问。  
“而且，”索利里安又补充，“我的职业使我更善于偷袭、诱惑与暗杀，我一个人走不出去。”  
“所以，高精灵也有类似于暗精灵的莫拉格堂？”  
“不，蹲下。”索利里安快速说道。  
德罗夫蹲了下来。  
他们在残墙后面，看着眼前的一队先祖神州走过。  
在神州的士兵完全走过去后，德罗夫不解地问：“你不是也先祖神州的一份子吗？”  
显然，女王之眼知道的事要比普通士兵多得多。但索利里安没有这么回答：“你想被他们用火球打死吗？”  
德罗夫不好意思地摸了摸头，好像……是这个道理。


End file.
